big_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lone Stranger Forever
The Lone Stranger Forever is a recreation of Moe and the Big Exit and a sequel to Attack Of The Giant Beast. Plot ''WARNING: This DVD contains high doses of extreme Wild West fun! ''An upbeat comedy, Moe and the Big Exit - The Parody is a whimsical look at life in the American West. The Lone Stranger lives with his friends in a small quaint little town called Playmobil City, while the townspeople are at work digging the Grand Canyon, building Monument Valley and painting the Painted Desert. When trouble rose when he sent one of the mayor's men up the river, The Lone Stranger goes to live in the Rocky Mountains. When he returns to Playmobil, The Lone Stranger informs the mayor to let his people go. The burning tumbleweed, it's in there! The staff that turns into a snake... we got that too! The plagues in Playmobil... oh yeah. We got swarms and storms, prairie dogs and pimples and rivers running red! A pet buffalo named Zippy? Okay, we added that. Can the Lone Stranger's quest to free the people of Playmobil City come to pass? Find out as ABC Digital Video heads west in the hilarious story - The Lone Stranger Forever. DVD Artwork Front Cover *The Lone Stranger, Zippy, Aaron and the people of Playmobil City Back Cover *The Lone Stranger, Aaron and Zippy *Alvin, Simon and Theodore the Leeks Scene Index #Introduction #The History of How Playmobil City Came to Be #The Lone Stranger is Born #Guarding the Canyons #Lone Stranger Fortune Teller Break #The Rockies #"Radio Stuff-Mart" #Burning Tumbleweed #The Lone Stranger Returns to Playmobil City #Let My People Go! #Installing Mimes #The Mayor of Playmobil City Wouldn't Listen #Final Lone Stranger Fortune Teller Break #The Lone Stranger Wins the Battle #A Big Musical Number! #End Credits/"Mess Down in Egypt" Music Video Opening Previews *Warning *DVD Menu *"Choose a Format..." menu *Are You Not My Neighbor? teaser *"Stay Tuned After the Feature" bumper *First Few Seconds of Program Closing Previews *Last Few Seconds of Program *Closing Credits *"A Mess Down in Egypt" *Mr. Marigold's Oxy-Mighty-Clean-Red-Glow-in-the-Dark-Putty advertisement *DVD Credits Bonus Features *Deleted Lone Stranger Footage - Fun stuff that had to be cut! (Or the show would NEVER end?) *Interview with the Lone Stranger *A split-screen look at the battle sequence *Behind the Scenes - The process of making a Western-themed version of the story of Moses! *Audio Commentary *Concept Art *Watch the Show in Western Surround (Dolby's 5.1 Surround, please see your DVD player's manual for instructions) - A 5.1 Surround Sound mix available only on this DVD! *16 Chapter Selects of Favorite Scenes *English, Spanish, French, Portuguese and German Subtitles and Language Tracks *"A Mess Down In Egypt" Spanish, French, German and Portuguese Remixes *"A Mess Down In Egypt" Original Version See Also *The Lone Stranger Forever Part One *The Lone Stranger Forever Part Two *The Lone Stranger Forever Part Three *The Lone Stranger Forever Part Four *The Lone Stranger Forever Extended Version *The Lone Stranger Forever Teaser Trailer *The Lone Stranger Forever Theatrical Trailer *The Lone Stranger Forever Home Video Trailer *The Lone Stranger Forever Blu-Ray Trailer *The Lone Stranger Forever TV Spots *The Lone Stranger Forever DVD Main Menu Transcript Category:Episode Category:Specials